


skins

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	skins

The following is an example of what you'll be able to do with this skin.

That started the background. Type what you want, but this font looks a bit strange, doesn't it? Do you wan the Homestuck font?

===>Type in the Homestuck font.

Now you can type with the Homestuck font. You can even colour text in this.

You can also simulate the persterlogs with this function.  
Don't forget to never use the paragraph markers in this part.  
Instead, use the 'br' function.  
if you need to, you can always enter it twice, like this:  
  
You can type like any character you want. Just remember, Hussie and Grimbark Jade type with normal black text.  
Here're Eridan and Cronus being assholes.  
Here's Calliope cheering you on.  
Here's Caliborn being a douchebag, although not a complete douchebag because he hasn't kill Calliope yet.  
Here're Sollux being annoyed and Mituna being annoying.  
Fedorafreak types in this colour, although I can't imagine how useful this function will be...  
Dave, Lil Hal, ARquiusprite, and Equiusprite all type in this colour.  
Dirk, Calsprite, and Davesprite type in this colour.  
Here's the annoying colour that you need to highlight, as a certain Mr. Vanilla Milkshake likes to type in.  
Jade and Erisolsprite type in this colour, but not Grimbark Jade.  
Jake, Becsprite, and Jadesprite type in this colour.  
This is Jane and Nanasprite, but not Jane in Crocker Tier.  
Jaspersprite is weird in that he's the only one to type in this colour, although the pattern dictates that he should type in the same colour as Roxy.  
John and Tavrisprite both type in this colour.  
Crocker Tier Jane, Squarewave, and also future Karkat in the one conversation all type in the same colour as Kankri.  
Here's Karkat being loud.  
Here's Nepeta and Meulin being adorable.  
Here's Caliborn as a complete douchebag after killing Calliope. He stays like this even after becoming Lord English.  
:o) Here's these two adorable and psychotic clowns.  
Here's Kanaya and Porrim and also the Mothersprite.  
Here's Aradia and Damara and also Aradiasprite.  
Here's Tavros and Rufioh.  
Here's Feferi and Meenah and also the Condesce.  
Here's Terezi and Latula and also the Dragonsprite.  
Rose and Fefetasprite both type like this.  
Here's Roxy.  
Here's Vriska and Aranea and also Mindfang.  
Finally, here is Equius and Horuss and also Aradiabot.

Do stuff without the background

You can do that too.

Here's the pesterlog thing outside the background. Here's some coloured text

You can even colour the text without the font. Or just be boring and write in black.

Anyways. Have fun


End file.
